Hallowed Parade
by Carnival Sleeper
Summary: Three years following the Sorority massacre, Cassidy is struggling to reclaim her life. Having moved to Gotham City to try for a fresh start, she picks up a seasonal job as an actor at a Haunted House. However, when the Joker escapes Arkham and continues where he left off, wreaking havoc and moving to claim Gotham as his own, Cassidy wonders if she can endure another tragedy.


**A/N:** _So, I currently have an in-progress story titled 'Unsmile' featuring the Joker/my OC, and it will be my primary focus, but I was also struck with the inspiration for_ _ **this**_ _story, a crossover with 'Sorority Row', with Cassidy as my leading character. I loved her in that movie, and I thought it would be interesting to incorporate her within Nolan's universe. I think she'll add an intriguing dynamic ;) But, let me know what you think of this! Is this idea something you guys would be interested in seeing me develop?_

 _ **+.+.+** If any of you __**haven't**_ _seen the movie, that's okay, the plot doesn't really center around it. Here's a few pointers (_ _ **spoiler**_ _alert for anyone planning to watch it!):  
\- There's this sorority sisterhood, and in a prank gone wrong, one of them (Megan) ends up being accidentally killed by Garrett, her ex-boyfriend. The majority of the group decide to keep the accident a secret, hiding the body, though Cassidy disapproves of the idea. 8 months later, at the school's Graduation party, a string of murders take place. It's later revealed that the murderer was Cassie's boyfriend, who is hunting down everyone who knew of Megan's death so that it'll never be traced back to Cassie. By the end of it, he ends up killed and Cassie, Ellie (a shy, braniac girl who braves up by the end), and Megan's sister are the only ones who make it out alive.  
-Cassidy is played by: __**Briana Evigan**_ _, for anyone wanting a visual reference ;)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the DC characters or those belonging to the realm of 'Sorority Row' either. I only borrow ;)

* * *

 **Hallowed Parade**

 **{** Chapter I: Talking over Coffee **}**

" _Musing through memories,  
Losing my grip in the grey.  
Numbing the senses,  
Clinging to just one more day"_

 _-Digital Daggers_

 **.[+].**

Her eyes flew open and were met with the dark ceiling above her, the visions in her sleep slowly fading. She took a moment, just lying there, catching her breath, and unleashing the sheets she held tightly in her hands.

She blinked and her mouth closed, her hyperactive heart leveling out. Then, she lifted a hand to her head, partially burying her fingers into her hair. After a sigh, she slowly sat up, shivering a little at the temperature of the room and reaching over to switch on the heater at her bedside.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she lowered her hand and stared blankly at the patterns on the wood floor. _Every_ night was like this, the memories and the nightmares refusing to leave her. Closing her eyes, she shook her head and then finally stood, wrapping her arms around her and stepping through the quiet house.

She made her way downstairs, turning the corner and reaching the fridge, narrowing her eyes and blinking away the sting at the sudden, harsh light. After a second of inspecting her options, she pulled out a can of Code Red Mountain Dew and popped the can before taking a long, slow sip.

The sweet burn was pretty damn satisfying and she lowered it before lifting a hand to wipe at her mouth.

Two years, that was how long it'd been. And it had been two years of trying and _failing_ to completely come back from it. She supposed she hadn't expected any differently though. She'd known her life was going to change the moment Garrett stabbed her sorority sister through the chest with that tire iron.

And things had just gotten worse from there. By the end of it…only she and Ellie had made it out. Well, and Megan's sister, Maggie. That wasn't even the worst of it though…no, the worst part was that the guy she'd loved, the guy she had been willing to do _anything_ for…turned out to be the fucked up killer who'd masterminded the entire sorority massacre. How had she _missed_ that? That she'd been with a complete and total psycho.

With a wince, Cassidy lifted the can, finished off the contents, and then crushed it before tossing it into the trashcan. With a glance to the clock, she saw it was already past 5, and she sighed again as she considered that she was scheduled to meet with her therapist at 9. Lack of sleep wasn't helping anything. It'd been a crazy long time since she'd been able to make it through the night undisturbed.

So, she decided to shower and just get on with the day. There wasn't any point in trying to get any rest _now_.

…

"And as for the suicidal thoughts? Have you been having any more of those, Cassie?"

Cassidy stared down at her hands as they wrung together in her lap. When it'd all first happened, the post-traumatic stress had been a lot more severe. She'd wake up screaming, she'd go into fits of self-defense and aggression, mistaking other people's innocent actions as harmful, and there'd been moments of severe depression, where thoughts of suicide and eventual attempts had occurred. She'd been institutionalized for a few months, her behavior studied and regulated, until she could handle the basic functioning of day-to-day life again.

She'd also received prescriptions for a pretty heavy set of meds, the load now having lightened up a bit, but her anti-depressants still required. She hated the way they made her feel, but didn't exactly want to risk putting them off either. She was one missed dose away from falling back into a really bad place.

Then, it was advised that she move away, away from where the memories would be linked. And so she'd gone to Gotham, Ellie and Maggie both deciding to join her. They'd rented a place right outside of the city. Her grandparents had lived in Gotham, and the way they talked about it had always made her pretty interested in the place.

Ellie continued to pursue her medical career, and Cassie had been so proud, sort of pleasantly surprised to see that she'd turned out to be the strongest of them all. Maggie, however, was the troublemaker. Her rebel nature had set her on the dangerous path of drugs and criminal activity. She'd been locked up last year for assaulting a police officer, and had recently been let out on parole.

Looking up to her therapist, Cassie cleared her throat, answering in her soft, slightly raspy voice. "No, not so much anymore." She glanced down again, swallowing tightly. "It's really just the nightmares at this point."

The woman nodded and jotted down a few notes.

And that was when Cassie lifted her eyes to her, "…is it supposed to get any better than this? I mean," she sighed. "Is this…as good as it's gonna get?" She tried to keep the desperation out of her tone, but couldn't entirely help it. The endless cycle was starting to drive her crazy.

A sympathetic look crossed her therapist's face. "Hang in there," she smiled warmly. "It might not seem like it, but you really _have_ made tremendous progress." Her smile fell a little though as she continued, "even so, it's very likely that this will be something which you'llvbe struggling with for the rest of your life."

Cassie nodded, having expected that. However, despite the expectation, it was more than a little disappointing.

"I can prescribe you some sleep aids, if you like."

The girl shook her head, attempting an appeasing smile. "No, no more meds. It's okay." She nodded, "I'm okay."

The woman sighed, but returned the nod. Then, after a moment, her face brightened a little as she changed the subject. "I heard you've recently gotten a job."

"Oh yeah," Cassie nodded. "I uh," her eyes lowered. "Start next week. It's in the city so…it should be exciting."

"What's the job?"

Cassie looked to her, "theme park employee. Yeah, it's just a seasonal job," she shrugged, "at the haunted house. I'm working through the Halloween season."

The woman furrowed her brows a little in concern, "Miss Tappan…are you sure that this job is…right for you? The nature of it might provoke some of those memories."

With a sigh, Cassie's eyes shifted to the window. "Well, I mean…I actually sort of doubt that. I had to audition for it, had a run-through with it too, and…" she lowered her eyes, "it basically…sort of just _didn't even_ faze me. I dunno," she shook her head, "maybe it just _pales_ in comparison or something like that."

She didn't really feel that anything was actually serving to trigger her reactions, it was just the endless nightmares and fragments that lingered. Nothing unexpected struck her, and she figured it was because she wasn't trying to actually _ignore_ any of it. It happened and she'd just have to deal. It was as simple as that.

As far as the theme park job…there was something about being on the other side of it, of being in complete control of the situation, of _not_ being the one running scared. It gave her a certain feeling of actually… _overcoming_ it all. It was the closest she'd come, at least. It was a sort of thrill too, in a way. The adrenaline and the energetic atmosphere were a nice relief to the numb she otherwise seemed to ghost about in.

The woman nodded, "alright, well, if any problems _should_ come up," her smile returned, "you know where to reach me."

"Thanks, miss Hanner," she managed a small smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

The session was over in the next ten minutes, and Cassie finally rose and slung her bag over her shoulder, exiting the small office and stepping out into the bleak-looking Gotham October.

Her boots clicked along the sidewalk, and she stared straight forward, head not raised, but eyes not downcast either. Her breath came out in a visible wisp, and she briefly looked to the overhanging branches, the leafless, skeletal arms striking out against the sky's backdrop of gray.

Cassie flipped her hair and refocused her eyes. People passed unnoticed, and her expression was a little dazed. She didn't really know what to do with the rest of her day, but she scanned the lines of houses, saw the carved jack-o-lanterns and Halloween decorations, and wondered if maybe she should try and spruce up the house, give it a little, seasonal flair. She used to enjoy things like that.

But, as soon as the idea came, it left her. She just wasn't feeling too enthusiastic about it anymore.

Nothing eventful happened on her walk to the train station, and nothing much took place _on_ the train either. Not that she was expecting it to. When it pulled up to her stop, she looked up to see that it was drizzling a little and pulled up her hood, crossing her arms again.

The weather felt miserable, but she didn't mind. It wasn't a big deal. People complained about things like that _way_ too much—about things they couldn't possibly control.

When she made it back to her house, exiting the city limits and taking the small hillside to where the slightly run-down residence sat, she stepped in and immediately moved to the kitchen, lowering her hood and setting up some coffee to brew.

Caffeine did wonders.

"Cass?"

"In here," she called out to the familiar voice.

She heard footsteps, heard someone sit down at the small kitchen table, and then finally turned to offer a small smile. "What's up, Ellie?"

Ellie returned the smile, pushing her glasses up just a little. "Oh, not much. Just working on a few notes for work."

"Ah," Cassie gave her eyes a teasing roll. "Sounds _fun_." Her smirk widened and she approached the table to take the seat across from her friend.

"You start your new job next week, right?"

"Yeah," Cassie nodded, then her eyes gleamed a little as she looked up at Ellie. "Hey, you should come. Opening night."

"Oh, I…I don't know."

"Aw, c'mon," Cassie pushed. "I promise to go easy on you. Maggie'll be there too. Think she said she was coming with that guy she met."

"You mean the guy she met in _prison_?"

"…yeah," Cassie's eyes lowered again.

She heard a sigh and then Ellie finally nodded. "Sure, why not? I'll come."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," her expression grew a little more sincere. "And don't ask again, because I don't want to change my mind."

Cassie offered a slight, grateful smile and slowly nodded. "Alright."

They just sat silently then, the sound and smell of the brewing coffee filling the small space. It'd be nice to have Ellie there, have some support of some kind. They'd basically decided to stick together, no matter what. After everything…it seemed the most reasonable thing to do.

When the coffee was ready, Cassie rose to get it, offering some to Ellie.

"Did you make it strong?"

Cassie shrugged.

"That means yes." She paused a second then seemed to make up her mind, "Yeah…I guess that sounds nice. Just put some extra sugar in mine."

With a nod, Cassie chuckled a little under her breath and prepared the coffee how Ellie liked. _'It's more like coffee flavored sugar at this point,'_ she thought, but didn't say anything out loud about it.

She turned, set the sweet cup in front of her friend, then sat back to sip at her own. She'd slowly adjusted to drinking it straight black, not really liking to disguise the taste of it anymore. The bitterness was kinda…pleasant. It was sharp, it actually provoked some sort of reaction from her senses.

"Oh, hey, have you been keeping up with the news at all?"

Cassie just sent a swift, indignant look Ellie's way.

Ellie eyed her disapprovingly. "It's not such a bad idea to stay informed, you know."

Cassie just tilted her head, smirking gently. "Well, that's what I keep _you_ around for."

The redhead rolled her eyes before continuing, ignoring the jab. "You've heard of Batman, right?"

"You mean the masked vigilante person that disappeared, like, forever ago?"

He had been way before _their_ time in Gotham. He'd dropped off the grid three years ago, but people still talked about it. He was something of a legend. Which was pretty understandable. It wasn't everyday people took it upon themselves to be professional, costumed crime-fighters.

And there was an awful lot of controversy there too. He'd been accused of murdering the last DA or whatever, and about half the people actually believed that, while the other half refused to.

"Yes," Ellie replied, adjusting her glasses again.

Cassie shrugged, "What about him?"

"People are saying he might make a reappearance."

"Isn't that what they've _been_ saying?"

"Well, it's a little different this time."

"Why's that?" Cassie asked absently. She wished she could be more invested in these conversations with the _only_ sister she had left, but she still couldn't seem to shake herself of everything that was holding her down. It was like being held underwater, the surface _there_ , out of reach, and everything around her muffled and dulled.

"That nemesis of his, they call him the 'Joker', escaped the other night from Arkham Asylum."

"Ah," Cassie replied, narrowing her eyes a little as she tried to recall what she'd heard of the guy. "Was he the one who…blew up a hospital or something?"

"And nearly two ferries filled with people, yes," Ellie replied. "He dresses as some sort of…clown."

"Hm," Cassie lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip. If that was true, she wondered if he'd try it again, and if maybe the Bat person _would_ really reappear. That would give Ellie a thrill, at least, she was fascinated by these things.

But, as for herself…Cassie lowered her cup and her eyes along with it, staring into the liquid black. She wouldn't be too thrilled at all. If something huge came from this, something horrible happened in the city, what could they even do to stop it? _Especially_ if there was no one around to stand in the way this time.

More people would be killed…things would be destroyed… _lives_ would be ruined. It was a sad thought, just how inevitable it all really was. She cared so deeply, maybe _too_ much, and because of that, she didn't know how she could ever come back from _another_ tragedy. She didn't even want to think about it. It was a depressing thing.

"I'm just letting you know so that you can be careful," Ellie said. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Cassie slowly nodded and looked up at her, "yeah, you too." She smiled a little sadly, "I mean, _hell_ if I let _any_ thing happen to you. _Not_ after what we've been through."

"Same here," the redhead said, determination in her eyes, once again surprising Cassie with its strength.

She really didn't know how she did it.

Looking out the window, Cassie just absently sipped at her coffee again, watching the downpour. The rain had picked up, and there were brief flashes of lightening, the wind swaying through the lingering leaves on the branches of the only tree on the property. It was kind of ominous, actually.

How fitting. Boy, why was life feeling so _bleak_?

She really needed to get started on that job. It was kind of ridiculous, that for all the hard work and studying in college, the _sorority_ , she'd just ended up as a makeshift 'actress' in a Haunted House. And what's more…that it was all she _really_ wanted to do. Maybe it was a little fucked up too, considering. Scaring a bunch of teens making their way through a house? Yeah, where had she seen _that_ before?

Still, it was something she felt she'd enjoy. And if that meant that a screw had come loose, that she was just trying to relive that scenario again and again, because living _in_ it, in that moment of survival, fight or flight, was actually easier than living _past_ it….well, she'd take it. When she'd auditioned, a part of her had felt a little bit alive again, and that was a feeling she needed.

She needed to escape reality, and she'd found a way to do it. Besides, it was only seasonal. She had plenty of time to focus on reality afterwards.


End file.
